vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Itsuwa
Summary Itsuwa is a magician and member of the Amakusa-Style Remix Church. Initially introduced as a shy girl with a crush on Kamijou Touma after he and the Amakusas had saved Orsola Aquinas from the agents of the Roman Catholic Church, Itsuwa showed her mettle and her determination while working alongside Touma in some of his fights with God's Right Seat. Itsuwa is also the protagonist of one of the series side stories, where she and the other Amakusa members take the Necessarius Admission Test and stumble into a conspiracy against the United Kingdom. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, likely 8-B with magic Name: Itsuwa Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Magician Powers and Abilities: Magic, expert spear user, steel wires, Explosion Manipulation, lightning absortion, Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Healing, can drive cars, bikes, mini-boats and (with difficulty) a helicopter, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Street level normally, likely City Block level via power-scaling (As one of the strongest Amakusas she should be comparable to Tatemiya Saiji) Speed: Peak Human, likely Supersonic with magic (Could somewhat keep up with Terra, stated to attack faster than a bullet, should be comparable to Saiji) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level normally, likely City Block level with magic (Should be comparable to Saiji), much higher with Damage Transfer charm and Scattered Grass spell (She could block Acqua's physical strikes) Stamina: High (Lasted in a sustained fight against Acqua) Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Friulian Spear, replacements for her spear's grip sections, steel wires Intelligence: Above average, expert warrior and magician, Itsuwa is one of the stronger and more skilled fighters of the Amakusa-Style Remix Church Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Amakusa Style's Magic/Combat: As a member of the Amakusa-Style Remix Church, Itsuwa is able to use a mix of Christian, Buddhist and Shinto spells. The Amakusa are particularly skilled on a brand of Idol Theory that allows them to cast spells using symbolism hidden in body movement and everyday items. *'Seven Blades of the Seven Teachings:' A technique very similar to Kanzaki Kaori's Nanasen, Itsuwa uses 7 steel wires to attack the enemy from seven different directions. *'Healing Magic:' Itsuwa gathers nearby everyday items to cast healing magic. For example, she used a handkerchief, pieces of debris and Touma's wallet to cast a spell that created dim green glowing little balls that enter a person's wounds to stop their bleeding and replenish their lifeforce. *'Damage Transfer Charm:' A spell based on the meaning of clothes and why they are created, "to protect a person's body". The charm automatically transfers part of the damage she takes to her clothes to weaken enemy attacks. She also has a spell that uses a piece clothing as a scapegoat to completely avoid an enemy's strike. *'Life Force Concentration Spell:' Itsuwa knows of one method that allows her to concentrate the life force needed to refine magic power and concentrate it on a single point. This is a standard method of creating a boost. Itsuwa used the spell to sever the connection and flow of power of a cursed wax doll that had taken her blood to read her life force, and in turn, make attacks that she couldn't avoid. The spell can only be used by women and is based on the legend of Adam and Eve. *'Mandala:' A diagram with complex patterns that makes one think about the nature of the universe and the principles of the gods. When the patterns are rearranged it allows for the user's desired image to be sent to the viewer's head. In short: an illusion magic, though it can also be used to insert ideas into an enemy's mind such as "My curse spell has been analyzed and a countermeasure could be used to turn the curse back at me, so I won't use it". *'Ley Line Damaging Spell:' Using found objects that serve symbolic properties according to Idol Theory, Itsuwa can use an Amakusa-style ley line damaging spell using her spear. After arranging the objects into a circle it will glow, and Itsuwa merely needs to strike her spear deep into the circle and turn it like a key until the ley line is disturbed to her needs. Severing a ley line completely, however, requires a lot of people working together. Friulian Spear (海軍用船上槍 (フリウリスピア) Kaigun-Yō Senjōsō (Furiuri Supia), lit. "On-board Lance for Navy"): Itsuwa's main weapon, a spear with a grip split into 5 parts. When she needs to use it, she can connect the attachments to make a single rod, allowing for concealment and ease of carrying at the cost of the spear's strength. The pieces are replaceable after they are broken allowing for Itsuwa to remake the spear even when it has been broken. *'Icy Night Wind:' A spell cast on the tip of Itsuwa's spear, creating an explosion that can tear apart asphalt. *'Reproductivity that Plants Possess' (植物の持つ繁殖力 Shokubutsu no Motsu Hanshokuryoku): Also called Scattered Grass (雑草 Zassō, lit. "Weeds"), using this spell Itsuwa exponentially improves her spear's durability by adding about 1,500 layers of reinforcement through resin, which symbolizes the age of trees. It uses an image of the growth of plants and amplifies the hardness and endurance of her spear with every passing second. Thought this spell takes prep time, it allowed Itsuwa to block Acqua's strikes when used in conjunction with her damage transfer charm. *'St Andrew's Lightning Spell:' A spell which increases the accuracy of Itsuwa's spear. To use it, Itsuwa carves an 'X', the symbol of St. Andrew, a patron saint closely related to lightning, on the spear's handle. She then throws the spear, which absorbs any lightning that strikes it and becomes a mass of bluish-white light which strikes the target. Chant: "St. Andrew’s lightning will accurately strike the evil woman who looked down on the innocent young man!!" *'White Explosion:' An apparently Christian-based spell based on the sun. After Itsuwa draws a circle in the air with her spear and recites a small chant, a pure white explosion takes place in two locations. The first explosion takes place along the circle drawn by Itsuwa's spear and the second is the enemy Itsuwa is facing. Chant: "The power of heaven is always represented by the sun. Even in the depths of the earth where no light reaches, there is nowhere the Lord’s power cannot reach. Purify our peril with light as bright as midday!!" *'Minor Spells:' Itsuwa is capable of applying several minor spells to her spear, some obviously to boost its power like "reinforced cutting", and others like "wound sealing" and "tissue deterioration slowing" to attack an enemy without them bleeding and to keep them alive. Gallery Itsuwa1.jpg Itsuwa2.jpg Itsuwa3.jpg Itsuwa4.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Spear Users Category:Thread Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Healers Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8